


Datefriends

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fanfic about two amazing people and a perfect ship.<br/>This is all said as a YouTube video. Like the whole thing was recorded on video.<br/>Emerson is actually Elliot. Carson is actually Deckard.<br/>POINT OF VIEW: ELLIOT<br/>YOU: DECKARD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carson and Emerson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carson+and+Emerson).



**YEAR: 2025**

**DATE: NOVEMBER 28**

**TIME: 8:56 PM**

**YOUTUBE VIDEO NUMBER: 100**

* * *

 

I heard the door open and knew it was you. I called your name and you walked into the room. I smiled and you asked why I was recording. I told you I had a surprise for your birthday, and that I had to record it. You smiled and I told you we have to go somewhere. We left our house and I drove us to a fancy restaurant while you held the camera. In the car, you kept asking where we were going. I kept telling you it was a surprise.

 

Once we were there, I told you we actually were only here for me to do something. I went inside and came back out. You questioned what happened, and I smiled. I took back the camera and put it on a bench, recording both of us. I put my hand in my pocket and you stared at me. I walked over to you and stopped two feet in front of you. I looked around, trying to figure out if I actually should do this or not. I told you I went in there to get something. I smiled and got down on one knee. You smiled and I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I took my hand out of my pocket and asked you to say 'yes'. You answered and I got up and handed you a ring, then turned off the camera and we left.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAR: 2027**

**TIME: 5:38 PM**

**DATE: MARCH 03**

**YOUTUBE VIDEO NUMBER: 375**

* * *

I forgot I left the camera recording. We were sitting there on the couch. You were reading and didn't notice I was staring at you. You turned to me and questioned what I was looking at. I smiled and said I was staring at something amazing. You smiled and went back to reading. Well I thought you were reading. You were still smiling and you laid down, looking up at me. I bent over and kissed your head. I turned my head and noticed the camera. For some reason we had out camera set to upload things to YouTube while it records, so everyone now sees what happens when we aren't making videos. We laid there until you saw the camera and turned it off. You came back to the couch and laid back down and we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAR: 2029**

**DATE: DECEMBER 17**

**TIME: 12:42**

**YOUTUBE VIDEO NUMBER: 745**

* * *

I still don't understand how we always end up recording things. We sat on that couch again, eating a pack of cookies and drinking hot chocolate. You sat there smiling at me. I questioned what you were doing and you said you have a surprise for me. maybe that's why the camera was recording..... I started blushing and you left, coming back with a toaster box. You told me to open the box because the surprise wasn't actually a toaster. I opened it and saw a camera. I smiled and hugged you. You turned off the other camera and turned on the new one. The new one was similar to the other one. But smaller and easier to use. We both smiled some more and turned off all the cameras and went to get some food.


	4. Chapter 4

**END OF STORY**

* * *

 

**Okay so this story honestly could go on forever until one or the other person dies and I'm not going to write that because that would be too sad.**


End file.
